


If you hate Lila Rossi, read.

by Catgirl1



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Angry Angstgreste, F/M, Lila/Lies is canon, Marinette angst, marinette crying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catgirl1/pseuds/Catgirl1
Summary: Chapters of Lila Rossi lying and how the two superheroes deal with it. Post reveal. I don't own Miraculous or this would have happened by now.





	1. After the reveal

**Author's Note:**

> Lila is the best lying leader.

Marinette screamed into her pillow in delight, shock, and jibberish. Tikki finally interrupted. "Well, Marinette?"  
"Adrien is Chat Noir, who is my boyfriend and I'm Ladybug and he loves me because of me!"  
Tikki had to fight the laughter with all her might.   
"Yes, yes he is your boyfriend and you two are soulmates."  
And then, her phone rang. Marinette answered. It was Alya. "Hey, Marinette!"  
"Alya! Hi!"  
"So, Lila and I are going to hang out on Saturday. Is that okay?"  
"What? Why?"  
"Because, she's great at finding Ladybug. Didn't you hear? She's the one who gave Ladybug her miraculous and Lila is a total hero. She saved, like, a ton of people the other day from a fire! And she saved Gabriel Agreste and he wants her to model for his company."  
"She did?" Marinette asked, the venom in her voice so strong, even she was surprised nobody died.  
"Yeah!"  
"But, we hang out on Saturdays!"  
"Why does it bother you? It's only one Saturday."  
Marinette sighed. "You're right, Alya. I'll just make some plans with my boyfriend."  
"BOYFRIEND?!" Alya screeched.  
"Thank you for bursting my eardrum. But, yes, I have a boyfriend."  
"At school, tomorrow, you have to tell me and Rose and Juleka and Mylene and Alix and Lila who it is! And all about it!"  
"Um, why tomorrow?"  
"I want to hear it at the same time as the other girls!"  
"Okay, fine."  
"Great, see you tomorrow."  
"You too."  
Marinette called Adrien, who answered right away. "Hey, m'lady!"  
"Hey, kitty, how are you?"  
"I'm purrfectly pawsome, bugaboo!"   
Marinette giggled. "You're ridiculous, you know that?"  
"I've been told. Anyway, what's up?"  
"Oh, little Miss. Demon of Hell, I mean- Lila came up with an interesting story this time. Tell me, when has your dad ever had Lila model for him?"  
"Never. I made sure he knew of Lila's lies and who she was and what she looks like. He doesn't like lies about him."  
"And that interesting fire."  
"There was a fire, but nobody died from it because nobody was in or near the building at that time. Oh, Lila, we can write such popular fairy tails about her! Let's write the fairy tail of how you keep hurting her!"  
"And of how you and her hang out all the time!" (A/N: okay, I might have made up that one, but it's very realistic.)  
"Oh, defiantly!"   
"What should we do with her?"  
"We're waiting. The time needs to be right for us to expose her and get the most satisfaction out of it as much as possible."  
"You said something different at school."  
"Princess, that was, what, a month ago?"  
"So, you changed your mind?"  
"My girlfriend is upset with the liar."  
Marinette couldn't wait for the satisfaction of Lila being revealed.


	2. School

As soon as she stepped foot in the school, Marinette was surrounded by her friends and the Liar. "So, who is it?" Alya asked.  
"What's going on?" Mylene asked, confused.   
"I have a boyfriend."  
"No way!" Lila gasped, receiving a quick look from Marinette that said 'Lie, I dare you, hon. Lie and I'll expose you to everyone right here and now and it'll be easy.'  
"It's Adrien."  
The girls looked stunned. Then the explosion happened. The girls cheered so loudly, they could've been heard over jet engines. "When did it happen?" Rose demanded.  
"Yesterday, Adrien and I ran into each other at the Louvre and we talked together and I don't know, it just kinda happened." Marinette said. She wasn't lying about this. Only she was Ladybug and he was Chat Noir.  
"Wow, sounds pretty nice." Lila sighed, dropping her murderous glare at Marinette.   
"It was. I'm just not sure if I'm ready for all of Paris to hate me because I'm dating the hottest guy in Paris."  
"Hey, Marinette!" Adrien walked over and kissed her cheek then hugged her. "How's my hottie doing today?"  
"I'm doing fabulous. And how is my Princess?"  
"Wonderful." She said. He smiled at the others. "Hey, Lila."  
"Oh, morning!"  
Marinette could almost read her boyfriend's mind of how much he wanted to kill Lie-la. "So, Adrien, let's get to class. Wouldn't want to be late, right?"  
"Nope, my father wouldn't like me getting a report of being late. He would ground me... for the 423,891,756 time and counting."  
Marinette lead him to class and they sat down in the front row together. "Now remember, Marinette, whatever happens, you must NOT strangle Lila. As tempted as both of us are, we mustn't."  
Lila walked in the room, smugly. "You chose your side then, Adrien. Shame, you're so hot."  
"Excuse me, but he's taken and he's not very manipulative." Marinette snapped. Adrien smirked.   
"And now, I'm going to ruin Marinette's life."  
"Excuse me. I'm an Agreste. I'm related to Gabriel Agreste, the man whom everyone fears and is extremely protective of me. In fact, he's so protective of me that he'll eliminate any slight threat of the chance of me getting slightly different than what I am. And he knows all about you. And he also knows how much I love Marinette."  
"Hiding behind daddy?"  
"I said he's scary and protective. But, no, I also said I'm related to him. I have the genes of being a scary enemy."  
"Threatening me?"  
"Why not?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Lie-la

“Adrien!”   
“Oh, please, help me.” He grumbled as Lila ran up to him.   
“Hey, I just saw it and, I’m sorry, Adrien, but... I had to show you.” She showed him a picture if Marinette kissing Luka. Adrien gently took her phone, then smiled as he closed up and began laughing. “This is photoshopped, I can tell. If you really want to lie to me and have me believe it, make it more believable, or, actually, just don’t lie.”   
“Adrien! I’m not-“  
“You are lying and if you try to convince me, I could get akumatized and trust me, nobody would like that.”   
“If you become akumatized, I’d be surprised. You’re so much better than anyone.”  
“I’m leaving now and, please, leave me alone.” Adrien told her and ran out. He was greeted by his class looking angry with Marinette. “Why are you angry with me again?”  
“You tried to hurt Lila! I thought you were jealous because Adrien would clearly dump you for her, but this is too much!” Kim shouted.  
“Adrien should hate you, you dumb half breed!”  
“I should what?!?!” Adrien snapped, walking towards the group straight to Chloe. The class stopped laughing.  
“Do you know what she did?”  
“Um, Marinette? The girl you guys know better than Lila, but are siding with her because she made herself look popular?” Adrien snarled.   
“Um...”  
“You, Alya, aren’t you supposed to be Marinette’s best friend?”  
“Uh, well, Lila knows Ladybug and she’s helping with air pollution!”   
Adrien’s face went dangerous. Everyone backed up a little. “You’re siding against your best friend because someone claimed to be best friends with Ladybug? How twisted is that? I knew you were a villain at one time, but I guess not all backstabbing, scoop hungry bloggers need an akuma to be like that.” His voice was dangerously calm.  
“And on Hero’s Day? By the way, Alya, Nino, Chloe? In what way should Ladybug ever allow you to have a miraculous? I mean, you mess up big time and backstab the nicest person, the one who keeps me from feeling miserable for existing and has helped everybody in this class with something, the one who all of you owe and this is how you treat her? Max, when Robustus was in Principal Damocles’ grasp, Marinette was the one who got in trouble to get him back or too at least try. And Marinette was the one who got your mom, Chloe, to treat you nice. And she saved you from Chloe the worst class representative the universe has ever seen and she’s the one who stands up for all of you, not to mention, she helped you guys against Darkblade, not to mention, she helped Ivan when he was upset, she volunteered to help me so Alya and Nino could do their homework, she’s selfless enough to even still be kind to all of you backstabbing delusional twisting lying pathetic excuse of humans, you know, if you even pass as humans, stupid ugly mean racist, oh yeah, I heard you guys call her a halfbreed, betraying rats.”  
“Okay, Adrien, you done with your rant?”   
“No, I have more.”  
“Then continue.” Marinette told him.   
“If all of you threaten my girlfriend, nobody will save you. Not HawkMoth, not Ladybug, not Chat Noir, not Rena Rouge, not Carapace, definitely NOT Queen Bee, the pathetic superhero you are, Chloe, and never a Miraculous.”  
“You can’t threaten us!”  
“Try me, I dare you.” Adrien growled. When nobody did, Adrien lead his girlfriend away.   
“You are certainly protective of me!”  
“Nobody hurts My Lady, akumatized is civilian. Nobody.”  
“And that’s why I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a while to make because the keyboard is stupid. I’ve been thinking of making a few fan fictions that should be as funny as this, if not more, one about Chat Noir and Ladybug turning into animals. Tell me if you want it and I’ll give a release date of the fanfic.   
> Also, I love to read people commenting to this! It’s always makes my day! Please send out more comments! I love em.   
> Thanks for reading and ADRIENETTE FUR-EVER


	4. What happens when the two meanest people on the face of the planet are friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila and Chloe, in my mind are real BFFs. They hate Marinette, are complete (insert favorite word about them here), and they're nightmares brought to life in (insert favorite word about them)'s bodies.  
> I don't hate Sabrina, I just hate her ability to be used so easily. I think she has the potential to be nice, she's just delusional and she allows people to use her.

Chloe, Lila, and Sabrina stood in the Mayor's  ~~devil~~ spawn's room. "There's something weird with Adrien and Marinette." Chloe mused.

"Maybe it's because they're dating?" Sabrina asked.

"No, not that, but what could it be?" Lila questioned as Ladybug and Chat Noir met each other for patrol in the background. 

"I got nothing." The three  ~~demons~~ girls synced. 

"Okay, what are we going to do with Marinette?" Lila asked.

"We have to keep it secret since Adrien will go after us and he'll become evil. I hate it when he's pissed off. He called me a pathetic hero!"  
"You're my favorite, actually. Ladybug is so lame!" Lila sneered at saying 'Ladybug'.

"She doesn't give me enough credit!"

"And what should we do next? I mean, you pretending to go to Achu and pretending to fight air pollution. All we need to do is get you akumatized so we can trick Adrien into thinking Marinette is evil!" 

 

Chat Noir's POV

We listened into their plan. "Should we pretend like we accidentally crashed through the window?" I asked.

"Kitty, if we do that, Chloe's hair would be destroyed... actually, wait, it's a good thing if she's distressed. Let's do it."

"Personally, I think it'd be better if I cataclysmed her room."

"Wow, you really hate her."

"Again, m'lady. NOBODY messes with my princess."

"Can you believe their saying this very loudly with the window open?"

"I transformed once behind a pot of flowers with people and a carmera streeming live nearby. It doesn't surprise me that nobody is catching on."

We got ready and jumped. As predicted, Chloe's room was destroyed (the happiest moment of my life), their hairdos were destroyed (it looked twice as nice that way), and they had furious expressions. Ladybug stood. "Oops." She used that fake sweetness. 

"YOU DESTROYED MY ROOM YOU MANGY ALLEYCAT! I'M GOING TO SUE YOU SO BADLY THAT YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO PAY!"

"Personally, I don't think cats can pay anything and I think Paris would pay me a lot for doing this. They need the satisfaction of your happiness fading since it's what you do to everyone around you." 

"Look! You dumped the trash bin!"

"Yes, I know some invaluable things were dumped, but to be fair, there was some trash out of the garbage before!"

"No, there wasn't!" Lila shrieked.

"Start putting the trash in the garbage bin

Two minutes later....

The three girls climbed out of the garbage bin, smelling as nice as how Chloe acts. 


	5. A/N for new stories

Hey, guys. I have a list of fanfictions that I want to make and I want your thoughts so I can announce if I'm making them.  
One is about after HawkMoth and Mayura being imprisoned.  
The second is about one I have mentioned before- Ladybug and Chat Noir turning into their respective animals as a side effect of the miraculous.

Edit: The third is about an O/C who turns out to be Adrien's cousin.

2 Another Edit (I just had too): I have decided to do the first one by myself. The second will be with my friend and it might be on Wattpad.

I have gotten a Q&A request from my sister, but I am not actually considering one in this fanfiction unless requested by 5 or more people. Yes, my sister, my real, biological annoying as heck sister who is in love with bts [particularly Jimin- I hope I spelled that right in English] (I respect them as people and their dancing skills are incredible, but I'm not one for kpop, but mostly because my younger sister ruined it for me- trust me, if you had your sister singing loudly when you were taking a life changing timed test and would never SHUT UP, you would grow to not have a taste for it either. I will still say that their dancing is pretty good, way better than mine at so many levels.)  
I'm not editing this part out because it requires me to press on the delete button for a while, so....  
Bye! And tell me what you think about the fanfictions.

Another Edit: I am not putting in another chapter until at least 7 people comment on this with thoughts about my fanfictions. MWAHAHAHAHAHA


	6. I couldn’t think up a chapter title, but here ya go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update on Lila.
> 
> Before beginning this chapter, thank you for all the comments about liking this, the kudos, the preferences, and also all the people who hate Lila (and Chloe, for some of you)!  
> I will be posting the fanfiction you guys requested, though I don’t know when that will be because I am going to Disney World in six days and I still have a lot of Homework that needs to get done because they end in May (I go to a virtual school).  
> Anyway, enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story from yesterday.   
> I was talking to a friend when I told her I hate Lila Rossi (she’s a fan of Miraculous Ladybug too) and she told me she just thought Lila was misunderstood, but still didn’t like her because it ruined the OTP. Then I showed her Chameleon. She hated Lila afterwards and said that if Lila were real, she would hang her from the Eiffel Tower by her pigtails, stating that it wasn’t a real hairstyle.

Somewhere, in Paris....  
Adrien posed for the camera, bored out of his mind. Marinette couldn’t be there either because she had to spend the day with her friends and Lila, the greatest enemy of them all. It had been about thirty minutes and still, the photographer was fussing about Adrien not being in the right place, even though he had posed in every single part of that stupid park. And so, the model had to ask himself the every day question. ‘Why did I decide to do this?’  
He wished his girlfriend could have made it. He honestly thought of calling her and asking her whether or not she could ‘coincidentally’ come and have an excuse to be there. 

Somewhere, in the pants aisle....  
Marinette watched as Lila came out in another pair of pants she wanted to try on. It had been going on since this morning and Marinette wondered why she wasn’t with her boyfriend. “Marinette, what do you think?” Alya asked.  
“What?” Marinette jumped. Alya pointed. Unbeknownst to her, Lila had changed again, this time coming out in a formal dress. “It’s okay.” She said, looking back to her phone and trying to think of how she could slip away and call Adrien. “What do you mean it’s okay?” Alya asked.  
“I don’t know, I didn’t really look at it because I don’t like Lila enough to pay attention to her.”  
“Marinette, are you seriously being jealous?”  
“Why would I be jealous? Adrien likes me more than he likes Lila.”  
“Really?” Alya asked.  
“Really. He’s told me he needs to marry me.”  
“Really?”  
Flashbacks***  
Yesterday...  
Ladybug caught an akuma and Chat said, “I need to marry you.”  
The day before....  
The two kissed and Marinette giggled as Adrien pulled her close into a hug. “I need to marry you.”  
*Many more flashbacks each ending in Adrien/Chat Noir saying ‘I need to marry you.’*  
End flashbacks***  
“Yep, just a couple times. He’s so sweet!” Marinette sighed.  
“Wow, Lila, you look like a princess.”  
Marinette looked over. Lila was wearing a short sleeved blouse with a flower pattern and shorts. “Thank you! What do you think Marinette?”  
“I want to go be with my boyfriend instead. I’m bored.”  
“Well, in that case, find something that you like!” Alya told her.  
Marinette groaned. The last time she tried something on and asked how it looked, everybody gave her half answers. “No, I just remembered. My parents wanted me to, uh, run an errand.” Marinette said.  
“What? Why now?”  
“They ran out of eggs last night and they wanted me to get some, since they’re out today.” Marinette said. She walked off and called Adrien. “Funny, I was just about to call you.”  
“I’m bored. Nobody’s really talking to me unless I take a look at what Lila’s trying on.”  
“Then, why don’t you come here?”  
“That’s where I’m headed.”  
“Okay, you know where I am, right?”  
“Yes, Adrien. I do.”  
“Oh, right. You have my schedule on your ceiling.”  
“See you in five minutes, Kitty Cat.”  
“You too, Bugaboo.”  
That nickname used to annoy her, but now she found it cute. Marinette ended the call and ran over to meet her boyfriend. When she got there, he was smiling for the camera. The photographer paused an looked up at her. “I’m Adrien’s girlfriend. I’m just here to watch.”  
“No, no. Why don’t you come in for the picture? In this!”  
The photographer held up the latest summer dress. Marinette marveled at how pretty it was, admiring how perfect places the stitches were.  
“Sure.” Marinette decided and was lead to a changing room. Once dressed, she stared in awe at how she looked in it. At once, a lady walked in. “I’ll see what I can do with you.” She let Marinette’s hair down and styled it into two French braids. “I shouldn’t mess with your makeup. You already have such a pretty face.” The lady complemented.  
“Uh, thanks?”  
“I’m sorry. I should introduce myself. My name’s Diane. I style hair and apply makeup for models.”  
“Nice to meet you Diane.”  
“You too, Marinette.”  
“How do you know my name?”  
“Your boyfriend talks about you a lot.”  
“Oh, Adrien?”  
“Yes, him. Put on those flats.”  
Marinette did so and walked out. Adrien put his hand around her waist and they both smiled at each other. “PERFECTO! Now, hold that.” The photographer clicked away. He instructed them for another seventy hours. Okay, maybe not that long, but Marinette could see why Adrien called it ‘long and boring’. Finally, the two were on break time for ten minutes. Marinette and Adrien were talking and then they heard a voice. “MARINETTE?!”  
Said girl turned to face the group she left. “Oh, hey Alya.”  
“What are you doing? I thought you were going to run the errand and then come back and find us.”  
“Errand?” Adrien whispered to his girlfriend.  
“Eh, this is more fun than watching Lila’s great fashion show.” Marinette replied to her best friend.  
“But, Marinette, you could have tried something on too!”  
“I did and none of you told me what you thought because you were too busy asking what Lila was going to come out next in, so I thought to myself you know what, screw it. I’m just hanging out with my boyfriend that pays attention to me and only me.”  
“Wait, what are you wearing?” Lila asked.  
“Oh, she’s modeling with me.”  
“But, can I model? I’m really good at it. I modeled for the one and only Audrey Bourgeois when she designed clothes and I also modeled for-“  
“Nobody? Because you’re lying... again?” Marinette asked.  
“I would prefer to model with Marinette. Since she and I need to talk about something very serious.”  
“What about?”  
“Whether or not we want to watch Solitude together.” Adrien told them. Marinette looked at him. “When were you going to ask me to watch a movie with you?”  
“After modeling. We couldn’t watch that entire movie because of the fans and Gorizilla.”  
“I would love to watch it with you, Kitty!” Marinette told him.  
The girls realized that the couple had forgotten about them. “Let’s go.” Lila whispered. 

Later on, while watching Solitude, Adrien rested his head on Marinette’s lap and she began to run her hands through his hair. He began purring. “So, you can purr!”


	7. Just a simple update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. This is probably the last time I can update for a while since I am leaving for Florida tomorrow on a family trip which is a pretty good getaway. I want to spend a lot of the time with said family, so I will not update until after.  
> Does anyone take Latin? If so, salvete.  
> Warning- this chapter will be extremely adorable. People with rapid heart beat and FS&D syndrome (Fangirl Screeching and Dying syndrome) are advised not to read this chapter.

Ladybug and Chat Noir scanned the area. "How was Kagami about us being an item?" Ladybug asked.  
"Of course you stalked me."  
"It's not stalking, it's watching someone to try and make sure they don't do anything stupid."  
"I don't really think of it as that, m'lady."  
"I asked you how Kagami was about it since I had to meet up with only Alya this time."  
"Kagami took it a little weirdly. She seemed a little jealous, but she wished me the best of luck and told me that she would have picked you to be mine if she didn't think that she and I would do well."  
"That's nice of her. I just hope it doesn't turn out like Oni Chan."  
"Bugaboo, it probably was like that because Lila is a lying attention seeker. She will never get between me or you. If she tries, I'm sure that I can do something about it."  
"Really?"  
"Count on it!"  
The two smiled at each other.

The next day, Adrien was walking down the road. He was happy about it because his father had allowed him too. He could go wherever he wanted just so long as he made it back to his house by five. He heard a voice behind him. "Adrien?" He turned to see Lila.   
"Hi, Lila. Um, I have to go to my... photoshoot."  
"Why not hang out with me?" Lila asked, coming closer. Adrien could smell her perfume. It probably was supposed to be rose scented, but it was so strong, it was putrid. "I really have to go now. Bye, Lila." Adrien turned, but Lila grabbed his arm. "Lila, what are you doing?" He asked, surprised.  
"I have to just say this. You shouldn't be with Marinette. She's worthless. In fact, she couldn't even stand the fact that I am winning over her friends. I also happen to be powerful myself."  
"Yeah, by lying?"  
"No, Adrien. See, the real good guy behind everything. He grants me power. I have had to do bad things, but I'm sure you would understand." She said. Adrien stared at her. "Lila, let go of me."  
"No, Adrien. You have to hear this."  
"Lila, let go."  
"I'm in touch with HawkMoth. He'll give me an akuma whenever I want one and give me powers." Lila told him as an akuma landed in a bracelet. Adrien saw this. She had become Volpina. "See, Adrien? I'm better than those two pests. And I'm better than Marinette."  
Adrien was too shocked to notice Lila getting closer. He did notice when she kissed him. He tried pushing her away, but couldn't. And then, he heard Ladybug. "GET OFF HIM, YOU (the word used here was not written because the author would have been grounded forever)!"  
Adrien felt Lila be thrown away from him. Ladybug was so violent that Lila was still injured even after Ladybug released the akuma. "Now, leave. And if I ever see you be that disgusting... well, nobody and nothing can save you."  
Lila ran away and Ladybug turned to Adrien, who looked up at her. "She.. she..." He was still trying to process what happened. Ladybug hugged him. "I'm here." She whispered as Adrien began crying from his shock of being restrained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda lost control of my writing. Oh well. So, thanks for reading. I will update again in about two weeks. I'm sorry if this wasn't a very good chapter like the others, but I truly think Lila would harass Adrien like this. I was going to add Chloe, but she already does it.  
> Until then, guys! Valete!


	8. A/N

I think I'm going to discontinue this fanfiction. Just kidding.


	9. Update for the first time in a few weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something I just noticed- Chat Noir seems less sure of himself. In the first season, he was extremely confident and then in season 2, he seemed a little weird about the other superheroes she invited. Take Syren for example. Basically half of that was a drama fest about him angry about her keeping secrets and then when Carapace was introduced, Chat asked Ladybug if he was being replaced by a turtle. Now, in Season 3, it seems he realized that he gets 0 credit (not counting the fandom. From what I’ve seen, they’re all like ‘Chat Noir/Adrien is a precious cinnamon bun that deserves love!’) from anyone really. I know he gets akumatized this season (sorry, spoilers) so I was wondering if that was part of what triggers it? Just a thought. Comment on your thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an account on Quotev, username like this one on Archive, and I wrote my own story called Enigma. Please read. I want attention for it.

Adrien and Marinette tried their hardest to avoidLila for a couple of days, extremely upset about what happened a few days. Lila had the audacity to smile suggestively and wink at him whenever she made eye contact with him. Marinette was two steps away from murdering Lila, but then again, when wasn’t she? 

One day, when the two went to school, they caught Lila crying and the girls patting her shoulders. Marinette just kept walking until Alya caught sight of her and ran up to her. “Hi.” Marinette snapped, not having the time of day to talk to her.  
“Marinette, do you know what happened? Lila is sad because her father has cancer, so why don’t we plan a surprise party to cheer her up?”  
Marinette slammed the door to her locker, angry. “Why would I EVER do something nice for Lila when she sexually assaulted Adrien? She’s such a (the word used here was asked to be taken out to save the eyes of the readers who may not like such profanity) and I hate her! I don’t care if you feel she needs to have a party thrown. I don’t care if you believe her lies like the manipulative journalist that you are, just leave me alone.”  
“How can you prove she’s a liar?”  
“How can you prove she’s not?”  
“I-I just know. She’s too nice. I know you’re jealous-“  
“JEALOUS?! I AM NOT JEALOUS OF HER! I KNOW SHE IS LYING BECAUSE I CAN PROVE IT, UNLIKE YOU, LIKE THE THING ABOUT KNOWING JAGGED STONE? I KNOW HIM MYSELF, HECK, I HAVE HIS PHONE NUMBER AND I CAN PROVE IT OR DID YOU FORGET?! AS FOR THE THING WITH LADYBUG, WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HER?”  
Alya glared. “I know she’s a superhero and what do you know about her?”  
“I know that she’s not a backstabber like you.” Marinette answered.  
“Hey, m’lady! I heard shouting so I came to investigate and make sure my girlfriend hadn’t killed anyone!” Adrien announced, brightly.  
“Not yet.”  
“You’re insane. I can’t believe you would lie.”  
“I can’t believe you would trust a stranger over your best friend because she said she knows Ladybug.” Adrien replied, coldly.  
Alya glared and left, angrily, slamming the door behind her. The couple glared after her. “You okay?” Adrien asked, finally.  
“My best friend-“  
“Obviously she isn’t if she backstabs you just like that.”  
He had a good point. “Adrien, can we sit together in class?”  
“Yeah, of course. Nino is being kind of a pain today because of Lila.”  
And so, the two were inseparable all day. If anyone tried to talk to them about Lila, they would either get out of the conversation, slightly afraid, or they would pass out for. The fear of two pissed off teenagers that are usually the most sweet and helpful people on the planet.  
Even HawkMoth was too afraid to akumatize either of them. The strangest thing was, the duo was just tired.


	10. School Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do an edit of this chapter.

Class was going on as usual when Miss. Bustier realized she hadn’t made enough copies of a worksheet and had to step out. “Lila, how’s your dad?”  
“He’s doing well, but he had to go to the hospital to get surgery and now only family can see him. I’m really sorry, but I can’t take all of you.”  
“Lila, it’s fine. We’re talking about your dad’s health. It’s just so nice your close to him.”  
“Yes, it is. I am so close to my parents, unlike some people.” Adrien glared up at her for just a second before looking back at Marinette and continuing his conversation with said girlfriend. "Yeah, the doctors said he might actually have a chance of living." Marinette glared. "Don't, she's not worth the attention of someone better than her." Adrien said. "What are you doing now?" "What do you mean?" "Aren't you on my side?" "Well, yes. But, I know she's a liar and she can't lie about you in any way to me. We've got your real friends sorted from your not-so real friends." "And?" "I decided that there's honestly no point in paying attention to anyone else. Besides, why scream at her for lying when we can just plan something for the whole school to catch her in the act." "What do you mean?" "We need proof that the dimwits- I mean, our class can see, right?" "Yes, so?" "Catch her in the act of lying and video tape it. It's easier than you might think." "How do you figure we can catch her?" Adrien shushed her and smiled at Lila, who was looking over at them. She walked over. "What are you talking about?" "An akuma hungry person we wanted to catch." Adrien answered. "What?" "Chat Noir was having a bit of trouble with them." He explained, smiling sweetly. "Yeah, so we want to do something about it." Marinette added. "Oh, how.. nice." Lila glared at Marinette. "Marinette, do you want to go to the library so we can study?" Adrien asked. "Yes." As they walked away, Marinette asked, "How do we catch her?" "Easy. You approach her in the bathroom and Tikki can record you two." "But, that might not be the only thing." "Lila is akumatized every other week. There are cameras on the Eiffel Tower, on the street, actually, all over the place. We can get the footage in our other identities. My father also invites her to our house, so I can record her lying about our classmates, and you'll have to visit her." "Why?" "You're class rep. She's getting a reward at the next school assembly because of her bravery." "What did she do?" "She saved the school from an akuma until Ladybug and Chat Noir showed up." "I don't remember that happening." "So, we can visit her and talk to her parents about why she was actually gone from school for that long and ask how her dad is doing." "How will we show this?" "We could ask to make a video rep-resenting (A/N: Resenting? Get it? Anyone?) Lila at the assembly so then we can show our appreciation and dearest apologies for not letting her talk trash about you and harassing me." Marinette smiled. "Clever Kitty."


	11. Taking this aside for a comedic summary

So what I get so far from season 3 episode 1 is

Lila (remember her from season 1?) is back at school and like all girls decides Adrien’s got it going on and, like every sexual Pinocchio harasser, she proceeds to sit next to Adrien and get as close as possible, while lying about everything that comes her way, like the evil, female, Italian version of Cheng Shifu, only she lies! She threatens Marinette where it doesn’t even really make sense and goes off to flirt and touch Adrien, trying to tell him to give her piano lessons so they can also maybe make out. Adrien’s basically like ‘I mean, the best you’ll get is a friend zone and that’s only if you stop being a lying b****.’ And Lila goes off to pout around the school. Meanwhile, Marinette fights off an akuma, which promptly goes to Lila, who’s all like ‘OH, YEAH, BABY!’ About being akumatized and HawkMoth is pleased by this. She goes and kisses Adrien without permission, lying about everything (I can already see threats in the comments) and becomes a copy of Adrien, who makes himself look like a wreckless jerk and a suicidal attention seeker (I say attention seeker because the worst place to ever try to commit suicide in Paris would be the Louvre, the Arch, or the Eiffel Tower). Ladybug realizes he’s an akuma because of the weird way ‘Adrien’ is acting and not because of him suddenly being able to leap up two stories at a time. So Chameleon runs away after an awkward fight that kinda just look like Ladybug is being harassed by a crazed model. So after a lot of shapeshifting into only boys, they finally get rid of the akuma through seafood. Mission accomplished. After that, Lila lies, the class is back to normal, and Lila tries to threaten Marinette who’s just like ‘we’ll see how far you get with that’ and walks away with Lila walking off in a way I don’t think anyone walks away. Fin.


	12. A/N important

Hey, guys. I’m going to continue this, I promise, but I just need to put this fanfic on hold for a little bit. I don’t know why I want too, because I will update with an actual chapter.

Regarding chapter 5, I have not started those stories just yet. I will someday, I promise, but that won’t be until September or October. 

On the plus side, I am working on a Chat Blanc series when the characters are aged up a bit, so it should be interesting, right? 

Anyway, thanks for reading. Leave comments and kudos (those may persuade me to update a little earlier, depending how many I get).


	13. Lila Rossi’s (not canon, but in my head it is) catchphrase

Lila: Truth. Pffffft HAHAHA!!!!! What even is that?!?!


End file.
